The Days of Our Lives
by ThatGirl98
Summary: The power goes out during a visit to the Utonium household. This means, to pass the time, the family will tell stories from the past... On Hold Until rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I have a lot of free time and I wanted to give "When Hell Froze Over" at least a day before I update it again. I looked at my Poll and saw That this was the top and I'm actually glad cause I wanted to introduce my own Ruff/Puff kids to the Fanfiction world. **

**I know it's boring, but I wanted give kind of a back story to my creation of Blaze, Blitz, and Berry. I wanted to stay in the lines of keeping the B names, but I wanted it to have material of who they were. Blaze and Berry was easy. Blaze being "Brilliant" and "Bright", plus you have the fact of his orange hair and red eyes. Berry was also easy, because of her double personality, you have good, sweet berries and then you have the bad, poisonous berries. Blitz was hard for me. I couldn't think of something that would fit her. Then I had a friend over who was listening to Techno music. She looked to me and said: "I love the Blitz that music gives me. It helps me feel calm. No matter what kind." I remember looking at her funny, because I never heard that expression. She laughed at me and started to explain. "I call it Blitz because it sounds like a crazy, yet relax saying. I made it up, you like it?" I chuckled and instantly asked if I could use it. So that's how Blitz was named. **

**Sorry, for that long boring story, but I look at the kids as my own... is that weird? O.o Anyway, I hope you like this story. I plan it to be a heart-warming, funny, family, romance. It is much happier than my other one. Hah. ^.^'**

* * *

"Grandpa!" Berry yelled as Boomer carried her inside. She jumped down from her father's embrace and ran over to the elder man in his well 50's. The Professor knelt and caught his youngest grandchild in his arms. He chuckled as she gave him a bone-crushing hug. Balancing her on his right arm, he gave Boomer a hand-shake and hugged Bubbles.

"Happy-Late-Birthday, Berry!" The Professor cheered. Berry laughed, blushing softly.

"Hi, Daddy." Bubbles greeted. "Hi, Sandy." She greeted her mother. Sandy, also known as Sandra Keane, was The Professor's wife of 20 years. She had helped raise the girls, from the minute they stepped foot in her Kindergarten classroom.

"Hello, Dear." Sandy replied, wrapping her arms around Bubbles. She gave her a peck on the cheek as the separated. She then wrapped her arms around Boomer. "Hello, Boomer. Taking care of my young ones?" Sandy asked. Boomer nodded, wrapping an arm around Bubbles.

"Of course. You know these two have me wrapped around their fingers." He chuckled. Bubbles giggled, kissing his cheek. Berry outstretched her arms to Boomer, feeling left out of her father's affection. Boomer kissed her cheek and bounced her in his arms. She laughed uncontrollably, kissing him back. Bubbles smiled and lifted the plush octopus in her arms that she once held dear to her. Berry grabbed it and snuggled it against her cheek, laying her head on Boomer's shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, sweet heart." Sandy cooed, brushing a piece of hair out of Berry's face. Berry smiled hiding her face in Boomer's neck. The Professor grinned as he came by Sandy's side. Bubbles smiled with pride as she stared at her husband and daughter. "She's too cute." Sandy smiled.

"I know. Wasn't I blessed?" She replied affectionately.

"I'm proud of you, and of your sisters. You have all found happiness. All have beautiful children." The Professor complimented. A throat cleared in the doorway, gaining all of their attention. Blaze stood with confidence as he walked in.

"I'm handsome, Grandpa. Not Beautiful. Only girls are beautiful." Blaze stated. Berry giggled as she saw her cousin. Blitz came in behind him, calmly strolling in.

"I couldn't tell that you weren't a girl with all that hair you have." Blitz commented, giving him a smirk as she passed him. Blaze growled at her. She simply blew it off and gave both her grandparents a hug, before doing the same to her Uncle and Aunt. Boomer chuckled, while Bubbles try to stifle a laugh. Berry got down from Boomer and walked to her seething cousin.

"Don't worry, Blaze. I don't think you look like a boy." She smiled at him, holding Octi close to her chest. Blaze glanced at her, his expression softened. He brought Berry into a hug and sighed.

"Thanks, Bear-Bear. That's sweet of you to say." Berry beamed up at him. She then gasped excitingly, seeing her Aunt Blossom step in, her Uncle Brick close behind. She ran up to her and smiled brightly. blossom smiled back, picking her up.

"Hey, Berry. Golly look at you! You're so big. Didn't you have birthday the other day?" Blossom asked, knowing full well of the answer. Berry nodded anxiously. "How old are you now?"

"I'm six!" The girl cheered.

"Well dang." They suddenly heard a voice come from th door. Buttercup smiled at her niece and held out a bag. "My present is only for seven-year-olds and up. Oh well. Butch! we have to exchange the present!" Buttercup called out to her husband. Berry's eyes widened in horror as she reached out for the gift.

"NO!" She yelled, grabbing a hold of it. Buttercup laughed at her reaction, pleased that it turned out like the one's her mother gave at such a trick. Bubbles, knowing the feeling, glared at her older sister.

"Don't tease my baby like that." She scolded Buttercup. Laughing even harder now, Buttercup gave her a hug.

"I couldn't help it. Old habits die-hard." Buttercup chuckled. Blossom put down Berry and Brick gave her the present from the bot of them. Blitz went to her baby cousin and gave her a hug and kiss. Berry giggled, loving the attention. Butch walked in with a small, light blue bike, designed with daisies and training wheels. Berry gasped, tears coming to her eyes.

"I love it!" She screeched. She instantly tried to jump on it, ringing the bell on the right handle. "Daddy look! It's so pretty!" Berry gushed. Boomer laughed and nodded. He walked over to her, helping her balance on the seat. Brick shook his head as butch came over to greet them.

"Just had to overdo us." Brick chuckled. Butch laughed and shook his hand.

"Hey, Buttercup and I picked the Karaoke machine, Blitz is the one who chose the bike." He said, giving his daughter her credit. Blitz grinned proudly up at her uncle. Blaze fidgeted beside his mother with the small box that was hidden in his pocket. Bubbles noticed his uneasiness and became worried about her nephew.

"Blaze, are you okay?" Bubbles asked. Blossom, hearing her son's name. Blaze blushed when he realized he had caught their attention.

"Yeah." He replied. "I.. I have a present for Berry, but I don't know if she'll like it. It's hard to beat a bike." Blaze stated. Brick smacked Butch's arm.

"You made my boy feel uncomfortable about his gift." Brick whispered, not wanting Blaze to know they heard his insecurities. Blaze was a very confident boy, rarely ever self-conscious, but when his self-esteem was low, he didn't like anyone to be aware of it. Butch gave him an apologetic smile. Bubbles smiled at Blaze and giggled.

"She'll love it, especially if it comes from your heart." Bubbles reasoned. Blaze blushed a little more. He then nodded and approached his cousins. Blitz gave him a smug smile, refueling Blaze's competitive spirit to have a better present. Berry stopped short of ringing the bell. She tilted her head to the side, trying to see what the box was in his hand.

"Happy Birthday." He said, handing the box to her. Berry took off the top, a smile erupting on her face. She squealed in delight when her eyes laid upon the pretty necklace that was inside. It was a white gold chain, with a tiny bear. The bear held a heart in its hands that said "Berry" on it. Berry jumped from the bike, landing in Blaze's arms.

"Thank you!" She yelled. She then kissed his cheek and ran to Bubbles. "Mommy, look! It's a bear and it say my name!" Bubbles gasped, her eyes flashing to Blaze.

"It's beautiful. Here, let me put it on." Berry turned around and lifted her golden hair. Boomer patted Blaze on the shoulder.

"Great job." Boomer stated. Blaze beamed up at him and then turned to Blitz, sticking his tongue out. blitz replied in the same fashion, along with dragging the bottom skin of her right eye. Sandy clasped her hands together in delight.

"Okay. everyone. Now let's go into the kitchen for ice-cream and cake." Berry cheered, racing past her. Blitz and Blaze not far behind. The adults laughed at the children, following them in. "So," Sandy drawled out after they sang Happy Birthday and gotten cake and ice-cream. "Should I be expecting anymore grandchildren?" Buttercup coughed, Butch laughing. Blossom blushed as Brick smirked at her. Bubbles and Boomer only laughed. Blitz stuck her tongue out in disgust and popped a headphone in her ear. Blaze just shook his head, focusing on his cake. The Professor chuckled. berry seemed to be the only one excited of the idea.

"Ooh! I want a baby sister! Can I have one for my birthday?" She asked innocently, looking at her parents, who blushed in return. Everyone else laughed.

"I don't know. Butch and I have talked about it. With Blitz being already eight, I have been thinking of having another baby." Buttercup answered truthfully.

"So have we." Brick answered, laughing at his son's disturbed expression. Blossom nodded.

"I have craved a baby since Blaze turned nine. It would be nice to have an infant again." Blossom added.

"Boomer and I talked as well about it. I want a boy this time, though." Bubbles stated, putting Berry's hair up so that it wouldn't fall in her food. "Berry is such a Daddy's Girl. I want a Mommy's boy like Blaze." Bubbles said, not noticing the hue of pink that crossed Blaze's cheeks. Blitz laughed hysterically, pointing at him. Blossom only smiled, knowing that it was true. Sandy smiled, loving the image of more grandchildren.

"Well, I hope you do. I just love the cuties you pop out." Sandy laughed.

The family continued to talk and laugh with one another about recent things that were happening to them. The children, Mainly Blitz and Blaze, teased each other about their school lives. The girls helped clean off the table for Sandy, even when she tried to object. Bubbles took a wet rag and wiped off Berry's face and teasingly did so to Boomer. He simply smiled and kissed her softly. This caused Blitz to gag and Blaze to look away. Berry smiled brightly at her parents.

Suddenly the lights went off. Berry screeched and immediately yelled for Boomer. Sandy felt around the counter for one of her candles that she had. Brick helped by blowing a bit of fire on the candle, lighting it up. Berry calmed down as the dimmed light showed her that Boomer was only inches away. She whimpered as he picked her up in his arms.

"What happened?" Buttercup asked. She grabbed another candle, in which Brick lit up.

"I think a socket blew out. I will try to fix it. Brick, care to join me with your fire?" Brick nodded and followed The Professor out the kitchen. Boomer rubbed Berry's back, trying to calm her.

"It's okay, baby. Grandpa and Uncle Brick left to turn the light back on." Berry snuggled her face closer into his neck.

"I don't like the dark." She whimpered.

"I know, Sweet Heart, but Daddy's here. I won't let anything happen to you." He told her soothingly.

"What time is it?" Buttercup asked out loud. Blossom's phone lit up as she pressed the power button.

"It's 6:12." Blossom replied. About that time, footsteps could be heard. The Professor and Brick came back into the kitchen.

"The whole socket is fried and I have nothing to replce it. I won't be able to call an electrician until tomorrow morning." The Professor stated. "Luckily, we have a lot of candles and it's almost summer."

"We can stay with you, if you want?" Blossom suggested. Buttercup nodded.

"Us too."

"Ooh! A slumber party." Berry cheered.

"You don't mind the dark?" Boomer asked her. She shook her head quickly, clutching Octi to her body. He smiled and looked up to The Professor.

"We'll stay too." Sandy and The Professor smiled at them.

"We can sit in the living room, and if it's too cold, just turn on the fireplace. It'll be like camping but inside." Sandy suggested, gaining cheers from her grandchildren. She felt a tug on her dress and looked down to meet the bright blue eyes that belonged Berry. Sandy leaned down to hear what she wanted to say.

"Will there be bears in this camping trip?" She asked, taking the idea wildly in her imagination. Sandy giggled and nodded also whispering.

"Teddy the Snuggle Bear will be there with us." She answered. Berry giggled and went to grab Blitz's hand, who was standing by the kitchen table. "Alright then, let's get some more candles and some snacks and meet up in the living room." Berry followed Blitz and Blaze into the living room, as the adults grabbed the snack and candles.

"This was the best birthday ever." Berry smiled.

"I'm glad." Blitz grinned at her. Blaze also smiled at them, sitting in front of the couch. Soon enough, everyone was situated in the living room. Blaze was sitting in between his parents on the floor. Bubbles and Boomer were above them on the couch, Berry in Boomer's lap. Blitz was on the floor below her parents, who sat on the Lazy boy recliner, Buttercup sitting on Butch's lap. The Professor and Sandy sat on the loveseat. "So, what do people do on camping trips?" Blitz asked both her parents.

"Usually they tell stories." Brick replied.

"Let's tell stories. I want a fairytale!" Berry cheered. Bubbles and Boomer chuckled at their daughter.

"Ew gross." Blitz said then she smirked. "I want to hear a scary story." Berry pouted and glared at her older cousin's suggestion.

"How about family stories?" Blaze stated. He then looked up to Blossom. "You never told me how you guys met." Blossom smiled at him and then at Brick you returned the gesture. The Professor laughed, knowing all the goofy tales that were about to told.

"Excellent choice, Blaze." The Professor said. "Who's first?" Blossom and Brick raised their hands.

"This is the story of how your father and Uncles became the lovable men we all love." Blossom said looking down at Blaze.

* * *

**So next chapter will be the first story. It's kind of like a bunch of One-shots, but they all go together. I tried to capture the family relationship as well as I could. R&R.**


	2. Blossom's Story: Boys Change

**Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as well. I just want to say a special thanks to who reviewed:**

**i am LolaBelle, buttercupXbutch5, Red-Phonix14, and to Butchercup, I am happy that I could be an inspiration :)**

* * *

_The City Of Townsville_

_Such a beautiful city._

_With such beautiful people._

_Everyone is so nice to everyone._

_Always giving the needed respect to the fellow citizens._

**Boom! Crash! Smash! Ka-pow.**

_Well almost everyone.._

"Get back here, Brick!" Blossom yelled at her laughing counterpart. They zipped through the sky, Blossom carefully dodging everything he had to throw at her. Brick turned around so that he was flying on his back. He put his thumbs in his ears, blowing out spit as his tongue stuck out at her. He flipped back around, barely missing an upcoming building. Blossom huffed, her cheeks puffing out. Her face became cherry-red as she sped up. "Brick!" She screamed.

"Oh, Babe. I love it when you scream my name." Brick laughed. Blossom's eyes widen in horror at what he was referring to.

"You pervert! Just wait to I'll get my hands on you!"

"Ahh some more foreplay. Such a kinky girl you are, Pinky." Blossom yelled out a war cry before pouncing on him in mid-air. They landed roughly on the cement, grunting on impact. They rolled around, not yet gaining their balance from the fall. Finally, they stopped, Blossom being on top of Brick. She sat up making herself straddling him. When Brick looked up, he smiled at her, wiggling his eyebrows. "So you like being on top. I'm down with that." Blossom scoffed and pushed herself away from him.

"Pig!" She yelled, rubbing her temples.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Brick laughed. Blossom smacked him, but he never lost his humor. "What? You don't like Grease?" Blossom gave him a side-ways glance and snorted. She groaned when she stood, seeing her dress was now ripped and dirty.

"Great. Now I have to change. All because of you and your stupid brothers and your stupid games of robbing the STUPID video game store! Can't you just give us a break?" Blossom yelled. Brick stood up and dusted himself off.

"What fun is that? I love a good game of chase, especially if the person chasing me is as pretty as you." Brick smiled at her. Blossom was too busy dusting herself off that she didn't notice the sincerity of his smile, but when she glanced up at him,he changed it to his usual smirk.

"Ugh!" She yelled. "I don't understand you! You know you have the capability of robbing better places like a bank or even a casino, but you stick to video games and candy stores! Why?" Brick raised his eyebrow.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you want me to rob those places." Blossom growled, grabbing his shirt. Brick's eyes widened at the anger the girl was emitting. It sort of turned him on.

"No! I want you to stop mocking me!" Blossom yelled. Brick gazed at her confused.

"You think.. I'm mocking you?"

"Of course you are! What else could you be doing? You rob these children places and wait until my sisters and I arrive and then you make a run for it, knowing that we will catch you, but you leave the stuff there when you run, so that we can't throw you in jail! You're a smart one, Brick, but you are in dangerous ground if you think it's okay to mock my intelligence." Blossom snapped. She threw him down and glanced to the sky. Baby blue was clashing with Navy-blue, while Lime green was clashing with forest green. She looked back Brick. "Grow up, Brick. If you ever want to be more than what you are, you have to grow up." With that, she took off. Upon her leave, Bubbles and Buttercup followed.

Butch and Boomer hovered down, to where Brick was still sitting on the dirt. He still stared at the space that Blossom once stood. His eyes were dull in thought. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. Boomer and Butch glanced at each other before Butch waved a hand in front of Brick.

"Yo, dude? You alright?" Both brothers stepped back instantly when Brick suddenly stood from his spot. He looked at his brothers, a smile gracing his features.

"I have a plan." He stated.

_**Across Townsville**_

"I hate you, Butch!" Buttercup yelled as she ripped a teddy bears head off. Bubbles gasped in horror as she watched the horrific scene in front of her. She scrambled to catch the head and body of the bear as Buttercup threw it down. Buttercup scoffed as she watched Bubbles try to put the stuffing back in place. "Seriously. Bubbles, you're thirteen. you don't need that stupid bear anyway."

"Teddy was not just a stupid bear." Bubbles cried. "He was the cutest of cute among all the Snuggle Bears. He had a wife and three children who loved him dearly and now that he's gone, they will starve and live in poverty." bubbles stated sadly, tears running down her cheeks. Buttercup sweat-dropped, and then glared.

"Well, sorry. i just couldn't help it. I hate Butch so much that I.. I. Ahhhh!" Buttercup screamed. She panted heavily after the release of stress. When she looked down, Bubbles was giving her a knowing smile. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Bubbles stated in a high-pitched voice that clearly said that it was something. "It's just, I've read somewhere that some of the healthiest relationships come from a health rivalry." Bubbles spoke. Buttercup's eye twitched.

"Eww! That's gross! Do you know what you were hinting at? Me and Butch! A couple? Not in a million years!" Buttercup shouted, crossing her arms. Bubbles got up and walked over to the bed that they all shared.

"Okay~" Bubbles said, in an unbelieving tone. "But you have to admit, Butch isn't that bad-looking. He's got the bad-boy with a soft-side kind of look."

"Wait, you like Butch?" Buttercup asked, hesitantly. Bubbles head snapped up and shook vigorously.

"Oh no! He's not my type at all." Buttercup didn't know how to explain the wave of relief that passed through her when Bubbles answered. "Boomer, however, he's got everything." Bubbles squealed and then sighed dreamily. "The baby-face, the dimples, the cute little freckles, the soft-looking blonde hair, and those beautiful navy-blue eyes." Bubbles swooned. Buttercup stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"He's an idiot."

"He's not an idiot! I think he's jokes are funny." Bubbles huffed. Suddenly the door opened and slammed shut behind a brooding Blossom.

"I don't want to hear anything about those stupid Ruffs." Blossom muttered, laying on her side of the bed. Bubbles and Buttercup watched her in shock. Usually she wasn't this hostile to the Ruffs, that was Buttercup's job. Blossom covered her face with her pillow and screamed.

"Blossom? Did Brick say anything to you?" Bubbles asked, putting her hand on Blossom's arm.

"Don't say that name!" Blossom yelled. "And yes he said things, very-very pervy things. Then he used that stupid smirk that he always uses. I hate him!"

"Or you really love him." Bubbles whispered. Blossom took the pillow of her face and stared her little sister down.

"What did you say?"

"Or really loath him." Bubbles replied slightly scared. Buttercup felt like laughing but held it back. She went over to Blossom and stood over her.

"How about we go downstairs, pop some popcorn, order some pizza, and watch a movie." Buttercup suggested. Blossom stared up at her and smiled. Bubbles cheered and ran downstairs to get the popcorn ready. "Then afterwards we can talk about how much we hate the Ruffs." Blossom rolled her eyes and stood up. "Woah what happened to your dress."

"Brick." Blossom stated through clenched teeth. She then ran to the bathroom to freshen up. Buttercup finally allowed herself to laugh. The moment was interrupted, however when the Hotline began to beep. You could hear Bubbles shout from downstairs at hearing the beep. Blossom groaned as she came out, still as dirty as before. Buttercup went over to the Hot line and picked it up.

_"Girls! A monster is destroying the Town."_

"We're on it Mayor." Buttercup said, before hanging up. "Bubbles, let's go!" With that the Girls flew to the center of Townsville but stopped instantly at what they saw. The monster was already being tamed by The RowdyRuff boys. They stared in awe as the boys gracefully maneuvered around it. Finally, they snapped out of it and flew over to them. As they got to them, the boys tied the Monster and had it on the ground.

"Hey Pinky?" Brick greeted as the boys saw the girls approach. "What's up?" Blossom looked down at the monster and looked back at him skeptically.

"I don't know, Brick. What is up?" She asked.

"Well duh. Even I know that one." Boomer said, gaining everyone's attention. "The sky!" Bubbles giggled, making him blush. The others tried to resist the urge to roll their eyes. Brick smiled over to Blossom.

"I'm growing up. I thought about what you said, and I decided that you were right." Blossom raised her eyebrows in shock. "You see, robbing those places was just something to gain your attention and it worked, but I didn't know that you thought I was mocking you. So now instead of gaining your attention that way, I figured why not save the day."

"Wow, Brick." Blossom stammered. "That's amazing."

"Maybe to you!" Butch roared. "He's making us go to school because of his sudden change of heart."

"What! You can't go to school? We go to school! I don't want to see your ugly mug there." Buttercup yelled. Butch than smirked and bounced his eyebrows at Brick suggestively.

"Maybe school ain't so bad than." Buttercup yelled and pounced on him, making him howl in laughter. Brick and Blossom smacked their foreheads.

"Wait, you're going to school with us?" Bubbles asked Boomer. he nodded and then looked at his sneakers shyly. Bubbles beamed at him and embraced him in a hug. "Yay! I can show you around if you like?" Boomer blushed and nodded his head again.

"That would be great. Maybe we can draw together?" He suggested. Blossom giggled and put her attention back on Brick.

"I'm impressed." Blossom said. she then smirked at him. "So you wanted to gain my attention, huh?" Brick blushed and started to stutter. Blossom giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, shutting him up instantly. "Well thanks, for the monster and such. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Brick grinned at her.

"Yeah! See you there."

* * *

"Awe! That's so cute!" Berry gushed. Blitz laughed. Blaze smiled up at his parents. Bubbles kissed her daughter's cheek laughing herself.

"I thought so too. Too bad it wasn't that easy."

"What do you mean?" Blitz asked her. The Ruffs started to chuckle sheepishly.

"Well the next day, we went to school, but we instantly got kicked out because we never enrolled." Boomer answered. Lucky for us, The Professor took us in and enrolled us. We started school about a week afterwards." The Professor smiled as Sandy patted his arm.

"I believe in second chances, so when I found out from the girls about the boys change. I decided to reach out. It was one of my best decisions I ever made." The professor explained. The Boys smiled at him, adoringly.

"So wait!" Blaze said. "You guys were just okay with it? You didn't feel suspicious?"

"I did!" Buttercup answered, grinning at Butch. "I was determined to reveal a secret trap that they plotted. Plus, with Butch in every single class I had, I was going nuts." Butch kissed her cheek, smirking.

"Why don't you tell the next story, Buttercup." Blossom suggested.

"Alright. This story is how I became friends with this loser." Buttercup said pointing to Butch, smiling at him jokingly.

* * *

**This chapter was more Red-centered because it was Blossom telling the story. Since buttercup is telling the next, it will be more greens. Also, if you did not notice, The bear that Buttercup ripped in half is the Bear that Sandy was talking about in the Intro. It will come up again. R&R  
**


End file.
